Power Tie
by KyuubiPandoraChan
Summary: After meeting for the first time in modern time, Kagome couldn't help but make a statement on Sesshoumaru's fashion choice. Based on Janey-Jane's new fanart


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha and I don't even own the word Power Tie...XD Janey-Jane came up with that one.

**Author's Note: **Did this after looking at the new fanart done by Janey-Jane where Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome's hand under the cherry blossom. His tie made me LOL...it's too cute for him that it made him looks so funny and I just have to let it out. You can view the fanart back at Dokuga.

I would like to thank Rowdys Girl for beta-reading this for me.

------------------

Spring had come and Kagome thought it would be nice to take a walk in the park admiring the cherry blossoms. She walked around, trying to find a spot where she could enjoy the rest of her day but the place was crowded, filled families and couples trying to enjoy the day as well.

'Jeez…It's getting overly crowded here. No wonder mama, jii-chan and Souta refused to follow me.'

People bumped her now and then and she swore she would have some nasty bruises when she reaches home.

'It's like almost everyone is here. It's the weekday, people. Don't you have work and school to go to?' She thought and sighed in frustration. 'And I have been planning this for months.'

------------------

"This is ridiculous."

The person over the phone chuckled. "Clients are clients. A business is a business. If it pleases them to have the business deal done while admiring the cherry blossoms, then cherry blossom viewing it is."

"Silence, Inuyasha. I do not need this right now." Another person bumped him…On purpose, yet again. He turned around and gave the person a nasty look. The girl, however smiled, at him and winked. "I swear these people will be the death of me."

"Yeah yeah. Whatever Sesshoumaru. The faster you have this deal over with, the faster you can get out of there."

The silver haired demon growled. "Not until I found _him_. He could be anywhere." He turned around on his heels as he gestured around the place.

Inuyasha sighed. "I already convinced him that discussing it in a proper environment will be most convenient but Mr. Nagashi said otherwise."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "I have always thought he was an annoying man." He kept walking through the crowd while looking for the short, bald headed man with a moustache that never ceased to put him on edge. Throughout all the meeting they had, Sesshoumaru's eyes could never stay above the moustache.

'It twitches every time he talks. It TWITCHES!' He shuddered at the thought of it.

-------------------

Kagome slouched as she walked through the crowd. 'My feet hurt…My arms are sore…' She adjusted her yellow handbag over her shoulder. 'I shouldn't have worn these heels. They're killing me.'

She walked a few more steps before her foot twisted and she bumped into someone.

'Oops.'

* * *

Sesshoumaru tried calling again but the infuriating man was not picking up his phone. He combed his hair with his fingers and took a deep breath. 'I will try once more.'

He dialed again and waited. As he heard someone picked up from the other line, someone bumped into him. 'THAT'S IT!'

He grabbed the person's wrist before she could turn to go. "Now you listen here…" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw who he was speaking to.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Kagome?"

Time stopped as they looked at each other. People seem to move slower and their voices faded gently into the background. Then the wind blew, teasing Sesshoumaru's hair and tie.

Kagome looked up at him before glancing down. Her cheeks puffed and she went into full blown laughter. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and released her hand. The miko was laughing so hard, she had a hard time catching her breath.

'Is she laughing at me?' He thought. With each laugh, he grew angrier. "Cease this lunacy immediately. There is nothing funny."

Kagome tried to compose herself. "I'm sorry. It's just that…Your tie." She pointed before laughing again.

He looked down his tie and took it in his hand. 'My tie? She's laughing at my tie?'

The tie was something his mother chose for him. The flower pattern on the tie matched the one on the haori he used to wear. His mother had always enjoyed flower patterns and most of his clothing back then was handpicked by her. He never seemed to think that there was any problem with it until now.

"What's so funny about my tie?" He asked. He really wanted to know.

The miko wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at him. "Well for starters, I always thought that flowers did not suit a big bad guy like you. Guys just don't go well with flowers. It's just…wrong…Unless you are in Hawaii."

That did it. Now a mental image of Sesshoumaru doing the hula with flowers strewn all around him played in her mind. She laughed again.

The demon scratched his head mentally. 'Of all the thing she had to say after meeting me again after all this time is I don't look good with flowers?'


End file.
